


Howl

by patriciatepes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection done for the SGA Reverse Bang known as Howl, which inspired the story Service Before Self by mific</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Story by mific, for more info on image credits, please visit my Manip Credit post on livejournal: http://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/61536.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Service Before Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508048) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
